


Winter Wonderland

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: TWD Smut [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Fellatio, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Vaginal Fingering, facesitting, handjob, unprotected sex (wrap it up)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: The lack of snow is the only thing that dims your usual Christmas cheer, so Simon and Negan decide to help you out.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second entry for the #SimonsAdventCalendar challenge on Tumblr, hosted by Simons-Thirst-Squad.  
> Proofread, as always, by my lovely beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley). Thanks, dearest!

You’d been getting on Simon’s last nerve these past few weeks. Ever since he’d assisted you in making the mulled wine, your Christmas cheer had set in full-throttle and no one was safe, least of all Simon.

There was, inarguably, no one in the entire Sanctuary that was more obnoxious about the Holiday spirit than you. You’d been singing Christmas songs nonstop - under your breath when on a raid, at the top of your lungs when at the Sanctuary - and you’d talk anyone’s ear off who’d show even the slightest bit of interest.

You weren’t oblivious to Simon’s plight, though. In fact, you were very well aware of the annoyed glares he sent your way every so often. Not that it fazed you. Truth be told, it made it even more fun to lay it on real thick. The way his mustache would twitch when he barely held back a sneer at the umpteenth, off-key rendition of _Last Christmas_ caused your grin to widen almost painfully. So, naturally, you made sure to sing with as much gusto as possible whenever he was in the vicinity.

A few days ago, he’d finally lost it and snapped, telling you that you were ruining the one good thing about not having functioning radios and that he’d thought he wouldn’t have to endure listening to that insipid song on repeat this year and what on earth he could’ve done to deserve being tortured like this. You’d listened to his rant with an arched eyebrow before playfully sticking out your tongue at him, flippantly telling him to suck it up.

Who would’ve thought that your assumption about Simon being a full-blown Grinch would turn out to be true? 

Negan, on the other hand, had been entirely too amused by your little spat and when he’d approached Simon with his customary shit-eating grin and his usual swagger, telling him to stop being such a spoilsport, you were sure the vein in Simon’s neck was going to burst any second.

The one thing that managed to dim your exuberance, though, was the thought of having pretty much zero chance of a white Christmas. Wistfully, you thought back to childhood holidays spent having snowball fights, going ice-skating and enjoying sleigh rides with your brothers.

Every morning, you’d excitedly draw back the curtains of your room, hoping beyond hope to see fluffy whiteness coating the Sanctuary. But no dice. The weather was disgustingly mild for the most part.

Simon always smirked when he saw you frowning into your coffee mug (which was an awfully ballsy move on his part since it was widely known you were most definitely not a morning person). He was seemingly torn between _Schadenfreude_ and taking pity on you, which usually resulted in a slightly condescending pat on the head that turned your pout into a scowl in about 0.1 seconds and made you want to bite his fingers off.

But the holidays were no time to be in a bad mood, as far as you were concerned, and your recipe to recover was - you guessed it - cheering yourself up by singing Christmas songs.

At first, Simon had forbidden you from riding with him in his jeep during raids before banning you from coming along altogether. His exact words had been to go annoy someone else lest he’d abandon you at the side of the road like some unwanted pet.

Surprisingly, Negan did not mind your behaviour at all. Definitely not when it resulted in him getting his first pick of gingerbread cookies that were still warm from the oven. He’d told you he found you adorable and leeringly suggested to come sit on Santa’s lap for a little treat since you’d been such a good girl. Admittedly, you’d been sorely tempted to take him up on that offer.

Now, Christmas Eve was fast approaching.

You’d been busy decorating the Sanctuary all day while both Simon and Negan were out. Anything that was left over would be taken to Negan’s floor. You’d offered to decorate Simon’s room as well, but he’d told you to not even think about coming anywhere near his bedroom.

Your room, on the other hand, looked as though Santa had thrown up in it; red, green and gold decorations on every available surface. You’d been scouring for fitting decorations since early October, but Simon had threatened to actually throw you out of the moving car if one more raid ended up being delayed because of you mistaking it for a shopping spree.

Humming _White Christmas_ while rising onto your tiptoes, you were balancing precariously on a ladder as you finished fastening the end of the enormous wreath that was now strung along the entire railing.

A sudden grip on your hips caused you to let out a rather undignified squeak, trying desperately to not land on your arse while simultaneously whirling around to see who’d possessed the audacity to grab you. Only to see Simon grinning up at you, a half-eaten liquorice stick in hand.

“Careful, dove, wouldn’t wanna injure yerself so close to yer favourite holiday, now would ya?” he teased as he lifted you off the steps.

“Definitely not,” you said, placing your hands on his shoulders to give him a little push as soon as your feet touched the ground. “You seem to be in an awfully good mood. What gives, Mr Grinch?”

“You’ll see,” Simon replied, “but yer gotta come with me.”

You raised an eyebrow but nodded, intrigued, as he took your hand, leading you through the Sanctuary.

“Are you finally making good on your promise to off me?” you asked sweetly.

“Yeah,” Simon replied dryly. “I’ve set everything up to brutally murder ya. Just come along like a good little pig bein’ led to its slaughter.”

“Did you just liken me to a pig?”

“If the shoe fits.”

You punched his arm in reprimand. “Where exactly are you taking me?” you asked as he led you up the stairs that led to the upper floors.

Upper floors that were restricted.

“It’s a secret.”

“Shouldn’t we go down to the basement if you planned on murdering me?”

“Nah, too cold. I wanna be comfortable while finally gettin’ rid of ya. Yer know, to really be able to enjoy the moment.”

You pursed your lips. “Ha ha. You’re hilarious.”

“Why, thank ya, m’lady.”

“C'mon! Tell me,” you whined as you tugged on his hand. “Pretty please?”

“If I told yer it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“I hate surprises.”

“Liar.”

Stepping onto the floor below Negan’s private quarters, you frowned at Simon questioningly as he held the door open for you.

“Are you luring me to your room to have your wicked way with me?” you said teasingly as you realised you were indeed nearing Simon’s private quarters.

“Would yer like me to?”

“No!” you huffed. “Of course not. Why would you say that? That’s awfully arrogant of you and –”

“You’re babblin’,” Simon said, looking at you over his shoulder with a big grin.

“Am not.”

“Are too,” he said, mimicking your indignant tone mockingly.

The hallway was deserted but you thought you could hear faint music. Narrowing your eyes as it became louder the closer you got to Simon’s room, you were suddenly sure the scent of cinnamon wafted through the air.

Turning to your companion, you said, “What is that scent?”

Simon remained silent but you could’ve sworn you saw the corner of his mouth lift up the tiniest bit as he pulled you to a stop in front of his bedroom.

“Ready?” he asked.

Cocking your head to the side while looking at him you said uncertainly, “I guess …?”

He leaned forward to open the door before stepping aside, making a sweeping gesture as the door swung open.

Suddenly, you felt rooted to the spot as your mouth dropped open at the sight before you. It was almost too much to take in at once.

For a second, your entire vision was filled with glittery whiteness.

Tentatively, you stepped over the threshold. The floor was covered in what you assumed was artificial snow with a generous sprinkling of glitter. There were even snow crystals drawn onto the windows and silver tinsel hung from the ceiling that was interspersed with cotton balls on strings, serving as snowballs. Pine branches were placed throughout the room, decorated with ornaments and candles. Christmas music was playing on the old record player.

Somehow, Simon’s room had been transformed into the perfect Winter Wonderland.

There was even a fully decorated Christmas tree taking up almost an entire wall of his room.

“How –? When –?” you started hoarsely.

“You’ve been gripin’ on and on about how yer were missin’ the stupid snow and I couldn’t take your moping every mornin’ anymore, so we kept a lookout for anythin’ that could serve as a substitute after bannin’ yer from comin’ on raids,” Simon mumbled gruffly, shrugging as if it was no big deal.

“You did this for me?”

“It’s nothin’…”

You clapped your hands over your mouth as a gleeful squeal escaped you while you hopped up and down in excitement a few times before enthusiastically throwing your arms around Simon, hugging the shit out of him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best!” you said before grabbing the sides of his head and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

“You goin’ round kissin’ people now? I’ll have yer know this was just as much my fuckin’ idea as it was Simon’s.”

For a split second you were confused as to where Negan’s delicious dark voice came from, but then the owner stepped around the Christmas tree.

You were still holding onto Simon’s face, looking at Negan over your shoulder, when you took in his form.

“Ho, ho, ho, motherfuckers” he said, dressed up in full Santa costume, ringing a bell he held in his hand while grinning mischievously.

Your eyes went wide before you dissolved into uncontrollable giggles. “Oh. My. God!” you wheezed, turning around to face him fully.

“Doesn’t Santa deserve some goddamn appreciation as well, babygirl? Where’s _my_ fuckin’ kiss, huh? Or do I have to put you on my naughty list?”

“You guys are insane!”

“What? You don’t approve of my fuckin’ outfit, doll?”

“I wouldn’t dare. You do have the beard for it, old man,” you said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Careful, princess. Best dial down on the goddamn sass or I will bend yer over my fuckin’ knee.” He paused, before adding, “Scratch that. Please do feel free to sass me some more, I would fuckin’ love to bend you over.”

You rolled your eyes at him, still laughing. “Where’s Lucille? Did you ditch her for that tiny bell?”

Negan brought his hand over his heart in mock outrage. “Never! She’s right fuckin’ here. All fuckin’ dressed up as well,” he drawled with a smug grin, picking up the infamous baseball bat from under the Christmas tree where she’d been hidden. “Ain’t she beautiful?”

You’d barely gotten yourself back under control when you saw that Lucille was wrapped in twinkling lights and tinsel. Barking a laugh, you burrowed your face in Simon’s chest. “Oh. My. I –” you breathed, hiccuping, “I can’t –”

Simon ran his hand up and down your back soothingly when he addressed Negan. “I think yer broke ’er.” You could hear the obvious amusement in his voice.

“Awwww, sweetheart,” Negan drawled. “C’mere! Tell Santa what’s wrong and I’ll make it all better. I fuckin’ promise.”

“Make him stop,” you told Simon, trying to get your laughter under control as tears were rolling down your cheeks and your stomach started hurting.

“Wish I could, dove. How ‘bout somethin’ to drink. Maybe that’ll help yer calm down.”

Nodding, you wiped your eyes only to tear up again when you turned to “Santa” who was smirking at you. As you followed Simon towards the couch, you passed Negan and went to peck his cheek, drawing back at the last second when he, predictably, turned his face to kiss you on the lips. Your quick reflex caused the boss to grin and when you shook your finger at him, it turned into a devilish smirk, earning you a slap on the bum.

You sat down, Negan flopping down next to you, just as Simon handed you a mug. The beverage made you smile.

“Awww, Simon, you made mulled wine?”

He hummed. “I did promise yer I’d bring the wine next time.”

“That you did.”

You took a sip of wine, relaxing as the spicy warmth enveloped your senses. Closing your eyes, you sighed, more content that you’d been in a long time. A hand touched your knee, slowly trailing upwards to curl around your upper thigh. Just that small act made a pleasurable shiver race down your spine.

Your mouth parted, a faint blush creeping across your cheeks as you looked up at Negan from under your lashes.

“Now, how about that kiss, huh?” he murmured as he slowly leaned in, pressing his lips to yours.

His thumb was drawing small circles on your thigh while his free hand grasped your chin to tilt your head back as he deepened the kiss. You whimpered into his mouth as his tongue battled with yours.

The scrape of teeth on your exposed neck almost startled you as Simon joined in. You only noticed that he’d taken the mug from you when your hand slid into the hair at the nape of his neck in response. Simon placed a wet kiss onto your pulse point, making you arch your back and break away from Negan’s kiss as a moan escaped you. You felt Simon smile against you, his mustache tickling your sensitive skin, as Negan chuckled darkly.

“Yer like that? Huh?”

Wordlessly, you turned your head towards Simon, finally pulling him into a kiss you’d been fantasising about for months. He was all too happy to oblige. The taste of liquorice threatened to overwhelm you in the best way possible and made you rub your thighs together, prompting Negan to let his hand slip down to the rapidly dampening spot between your legs. He cupped your sex roughly while his thumb rubbed over your clothed clit. Simon’s hand slipped under your jumper before stroking up your bare side, coming to rest just under your bra. Your breath hitched when his fingers slipped under it to knead your breast. As Simon’s thumb stroked your already hardening nipple, you bucked your hips into Negan’s hold, delighting in the pleasurable sensations.

You saw the men exchange a look just before their hands left you, causing you to mewl in protest. Their intent became abundantly clear when Simon pulled your jumper over your head while Negan unzipped your jeans, pulling them roughly down your legs along with your panties. For a second, you felt almost bashful, but the heated looks you received from both of them pushed that thought aside.

“I think it’s only fair if you two undress as well,” you started when Simon made short work of your bra. Before you had time to protest further, he ducked his head, sucking a hard nipple into the hot wetness of his mouth. You gasped, fingers grasping the back of his head, fisting his hair.

“Not just yet, babygirl,” Negan said, dropping to his knees while spreading your thighs for him, though he had stripped off most of his costume by then. “Let us take care of yer first.”

You looked at him, already flushed from Simon’s ministrations. Even though he was still wearing that silly Santa’s hat, the hunger in those dark, hazel eyes made your stomach clench. The barest of nods from you was enough for Negan to grab your hips to slide your ass to the edge of the seat before he leaned in. It felt as though he’d been starving as he started to lick your wet pussy. He groaned at the taste of you and that sound seemed to travel through your entire body, raising goosebumps in its wake.

“Shit, Simon, you gotta have a taste,” Negan moaned. “Such a sweet pussy.”

“Oh, I will,” Simon answered promisingly before kissing his way back up your neck, nibbling on your earlobe.

You swore breathlessly, arching upwards into the two men. Simon once again took possession of your mouth as Negan pushed a leather-clad finger into your tight cunt, suckling your engorged clit at the same time. His beard added a scratchy sensation to the inside of your thighs that made you tingle while the seam of his glove managed to catch just so on your quivering walls, causing you to instinctively cant your hips towards him.

Simon unzipped his trousers, pulling them, and his briefs, down just far enough to free his aching cock.

“Let’s give yer somethin’ else to suck on,” Simon said as he drew back from your mouth. As if on cue, Negan draped your legs over his broad shoulders, pulling you even further down so that you were level with Simon’s weeping member as he straddled your torso.

You licked your lips as you closed your fingers around his veiny cock, pumping him a few times before he fisted his hand in your hair and shuffled even closer.

“Open up, sweetness,” Simon commanded, pushing the shiny head to the seam of your lips.

You obeyed promptly, tasting his pre-cum before you let him push his hard length into your mouth inch by inch. Pressing your tongue to the underside of his shaft, you moaned around him as Negan pushed a second finger into your soaked entrance. The vibration made Simon buck his hips, choking you on his cock as he unexpectedly slid the tip down your throat.

You gagged and shivered, but when he drew back while apologising hoarsely, you grabbed his butt, motioning for him to keep going. Simon carefully slid back into your throat and you purposely swallowed around him, making him throw back his head in ecstasy.

“Well, fuck, would ya look at that,” Negan drawled. “Our sweet little princess takes cock like a goddamn champ.”

Simon started fucking your mouth in earnest now with slow, deep strokes, maneuvering you however he wished by the grip he had on your hair. The snapping of his hips combined with your gagging and his moans sounded filthy, almost loud enough to drown out the sounds of Negan pumping his fingers into your cunt. The debauchery was only heightened by the innocent Christmas music that was still playing in the background.

You gasped around Simon as Negan barely fit a third finger into you while his tongue lapped at your pulsing nub. The way he crooked them in a come hither gesture inside you made them massage that elusive G-spot in the most exquisite way. Negan let his teeth graze your clit, making you tighten your thighs around his head, grinding and bucking into his mouth in impending orgasm, but just before you could climax, he drew back completely.

“Nuh-uh, we’re not done with yer yet. Not by a long shot,” Negan taunted as he sat back with your legs still draped over his shoulders, sliding his gloved hand, that was coated in your slick, into his pants to fist his painfully hard cock as he watched Simon dominate your mouth. “Patience, babygirl.”

Simon’s thrusts turned erratic, prompting Negan to comment, “He’s gonna cum, sweetheart, and yer gonna be a good girl and swallow every last drop, ain’t ya?”

He’d phrased it as a question but his tone made it clear that it was an order. One you were all too willing to follow.

Simon let out a guttural moan that raised the hairs at the nape of your neck before he surged forward and pulled you into him so you were forced to swallow him completely, making you tear up the slightest bit. He shivered as he spent himself in your mouth.

When he drew back, you put on a show of swallowing audibly, locking eyes with Simon and then Negan as you licked your lips invitingly. Both of them groaned at the sight.

“Switch?” Simon asked Negan.

“Hell yeah,” the boss replied. “I can’t wait to have those lips sealed around my dick.”

Simon grinned. “C’mon, dove,” he said as he motioned you to stand up while he laid down on the couch. He grabbed your hips, guiding you to straddle his face.

Even though you’d just been intimate with both of them, you were blushing as you climbed onto Simon.

“Now, let’s see if yer taste as good as Negan promised,” Simon teased, pulling your pussy onto his mouth.

Whereas Negan’s beard was a bit scratchy, Simon’s ostentatious mustache tickled and you couldn’t suppress a giggle at the unusual feeling, which soon turned into a moan as he started licking. You started rocking your hips slowly, grinding against him.

In the meantime, Negan had finally slipped out of his costume before coming to stand at the end of the couch so that all you had to do was lean forward to put your lips on him.

Negan grabbed the back of your neck with one hand, guiding you towards his flushed cock. He was panting heavily as he drew the weeping head across your mouth, coating your lips in his pre-cum. You moaned as Simon started wriggling his tongue into you, slurping loudly.

“Fuckin’ hell, babygirl,” he murmured, “you gonna make me blow my load before I’ve even felt you suck on my dick.”

He fed you his cock as Simon pushed two calloused fingers into your pussy. You grabbed Negan’s hips to steady yourself. Sealing your lips around the thick member, you whimpered as Simon started fingering you while sucking on your clit. The vibrations caused Negan’s hand at your neck to clench and push his hips forward, hitting the back of your throat. You made eye contact with him as you concentrated on opening up for him so he could slide all the way in. His leather-clad hand started rolling your nipple. Slowly, you started bobbing your head as you gagged every so often, deepthroating Negan, who soon started to dictate the rhythm by holding you in place while thrusting harshly.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he praised, “yer takin’ my cock so well.”

The entire situation made you feel filthy, in the best way possible, turning you on even more, which caused you to ride Simon’s face harder. Simon responded by pushing a third digit into you, twisting them in the most delicious way.

Your spine started to tingle. Sliding back on Negan’s dick until only the tip was still in your mouth, you suckled on the bulbous head while moaning. One of your hands cupped his balls, massaging them, which earned you a throaty groan that sent a jolt through your body. Simon’s free hand came to rest on your hip where he held you in place as he started to circle your pulsing clit with his tongue before Negan forced you back down his dick. Simon increased the speed of his fingers inside you, sealing his lips around your nub simultaneously and you were a goner.

The orgasm barrelled into you before you had time to make sense of all the sensations they were inflicting on your body.

Arching your back, you came hard. Simon didn’t let up and Negan managed to slip back into your throat, deliberately choking you, which caused him to cum as well. He held you still, nose pressed into his pelvis, as he spilled his seed straight down your throat whereas Simon loosened his grip on you so that you could freely roll your hips on his face.

Just then, the Walkie piped up. Arat’s bored voice calling for Negan.

You froze, but neither Simon nor Negan seemed to care. Simon kept fucking you with his fingers while Negan allowed you to draw back just enough that you were once again suckling on his head, cleaning him of his cum. Negan grabbed the Walkie from the back of his pants and you blushed furiously at the implication that it’d been there the entire time. Just the thought of anyone accidentally overhearing what you three had been up to made you want to die of embarrassment.

“You’re interrupting, Arat. This better be a fuckin’ emergency or yer gonna be real fuckin’ sorry.”

You were twitching in Simon’s hold who’d pulled his fingers out of you in order to keep you still for his eager tongue.

Arat paused. “Amber’s looking for you. Has been for a couple of hours. She’s driving everyone nuts. Do with that what you will, boss.”

Looking down at you, who was still whimpering around his cock, he sighed. “Fine. Tell my sweet fuckin’ wife I’ll be there in a sec.”

Finally, Negan allowed you to pull back and you took the opportunity to get off of Simon as the overstimulation made you spasm almost painfully. You gave Simon a half-hearted glare. He grinned at you deviously, his mustache glistening with your juices, making your cheeks heat up once more.

“Sorry, princess, I’d love nothin’ more than to screw you senseless, but I’m needed fuckin’ elsewhere,” Negan said before he leaned down to give you a deep kiss. “I’m sure Simon is all too willin’ to fuck yer goddamn brains out on his own, though.”

Your eyes went wide. “Didn’t you already do that?”

Both men laughed.

“Not even close,” Simon promised and you gulped. He grabbed your hips to position you in his lap as he sat up. Grabbing his mug from earlier, he took a sip. “Sustenance,” he said, winking at you.

You rolled your eyes at his teasing, but decided some mulled wine was a good idea anyhow.

Negan walked to the door after dressing and freeing Lucille from her decorations. He threw the hat at you as a parting gift. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he said saucily. “It was a fuckin’ pleasure, babygirl, let’s do this again as soon as fuckin’ possible.”

He didn’t give you time to answer before he was out of the door.

Simon had his arm wrapped around your waist, pressing a kiss to your shoulder as you murmured breathlessly, “Do you think Negan’s aware that his pants have got glitter all over them from kneeling earlier?”

“Probably not,” he answered in between trailing kisses up your neck.

After stealing a kiss from him, you said, “You do realise you’ll be finding glitter in here probably for the rest of your life, right?”

He huffed. “Can’t be that bad.”

You patted his cheek mockingly. “Honey, don’t you know that glitter is the devil personified?”

“I thought that was Negan?”

“Glitter is worse,” you grinned, brushing fake snow and glitter out of Simon’s hair.

“Well, we’re already covered in it, so we might as well make the most of it,” he said, falling back with you onto the couch.

You squealed at the unexpected move. Somehow he’d managed to roll you guys so that he was on top of you.

“Take this off,” you demanded, tugging his shirt up.

“Yes, ma’am,” he teased, pulling it over his head.

Appreciatively, you  took in the sight of his torso, trailing your fingers lightly down the defined muscles before grabbing the waistband of his pants that were still around his thighs. “These too.”

“Yer gettin’ awfully bossy now that Negan’s gone,” he said, nipping your jaw.

Pulling him in for a kiss in lieu of an answer, you helped him wriggle out of his pants. How he’d managed to get his boots off you’ll never know.

“Shut up and fuck me, Simon.”

One arm snaked under your hips to line you up with his cock, prompting you to instinctively wrap your thighs higher around his waist, while his free hand cradled the back of your head, his thumb on your pulse.

You moaned into Simon’s mouth and arched your back as he slid into you, finally filling your still wet pussy. Grabbing his biceps you bucked your hips into his. The thick girth of his dick stretched you deliciously, bringing back your arousal full force.

Both of you were eager for the main event after all that foreplay, so Simon didn’t waste any time letting you adjust. Instead, he set a brutal rhythm right from the start. You felt as though you were being split open, the friction unbearably good, as you met him thrust for thrust. The only thing that mattered was his cock.

You keened every time he swivelled his hips, touching every nerve ending inside your quivering walls. The slapping sound of skin meeting skin and the stench of sex filled his room. Every surge of his hips had you moaning for him.

Your toes started to curl as the ball of heat in your pelvis tightened, but when you snaked your hand down in order to rub your clit and push you over the edge, Simon growled at you. Meeting his eyes, he shook his head warningly.

He slowed his pace to throw your legs over his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts. His right hand grabbed your throat, not enough to choke, but enough to restrict your breathing. Simon leaned forward so that your thighs were against your torso. When he snapped his hips, you couldn’t help but scream. The new angle had him bottoming out with every sharp jab of his cock, nudging your cervix in the process. It added the perfect amount of pain to the pleasure he was giving you.

Soon, he was back to his previous pace. The force with which he was taking you, combined with the position made you feel more stuffed than you’d ever been. It was almost too much. Too much friction, too much movement, too much pleasure; you needed to cum. Desperately.

“Simon, please,” you whimpered.

Pushing all the way into you, he stopped.

“You want me to make yer cum, dove?” he breathed, circling his hips while staying seated. “Huh?”

Goosebumps erupted all over your body at the feeling of his cock stroking the deepest part of your cunt. You were almost too breathless to answer.

“Yes, please,” you begged, close to sobbing. “Please, Simon, please let me cum.”

He sat back up, pulling out you. “On your hands and knees.”

The command sent electricity through you. Scrambling around, you got into the desired position.

Simon grabbed your waist, pushing his cock back into your pussy before he pulled you flush against his hips. One hand went to the back of your neck, making you lie down so that only your ass was raised. This position caused him to feel even bigger and when he started moving you were sure he was going to tear you apart.

You loved it.

There was no leeway to push back into him, he had absolute control over how hard and fast he fucked you. You didn’t dare attempt to touch your clit as he went faster and faster, jackhammering your swollen cunt.

Simon groaned as you started clenching around his hard length. Your legs were shaking now and if it weren’t for his thighs under yours, keeping you spread open, you were sure you would’ve collapsed.

You fisted your hands into the couch, panting heavily. It was impossible to decide whether you wanted this to go on forever or end right now. The need to cum was consuming you but the friction was mind-numbingly perfect.

Simon’s hand slid over your waist, down to your mound, but he wasn’t touching you where you needed him to touch you.

Just as you were about to beg him once again, he orgasmed and pinched your clit, taking you over the edge with him. You screamed so loudly, you were sure the entire Sanctuary was able to hear you. The feeling of his hot cum deep inside you made you shiver as he leaned forward to pepper your shoulder with kisses in between raspy pants. Simon was still thrusting shallowly, riding out his orgasm, when he grabbed your chin to kiss you.

“Damn, sweetness,” he groaned, “yer gonna be the death of me.”

“Simon,” you moaned shakily as you spasmed around him, ”stop moving.”

“Not yet, yer feel so good wrapped around my dick,” he answered, swivelling his hips.

You whimpered as your leg started cramping. “Too much!”

He pulled out, running his hands down your back. “Sorry,” he said, squeezing your butt. “We’re definitely doing this again.”

You laughed breathlessly. “Yes, we are. Now, help me. I can’t move.”

The smugness radiated off of him as he picked you up and settled you against his chest, drawing figures on your bare back.

Snuggling into him, you grumbled, “I have glitter and fake snow sticking to places no one should ever have glitter or fake snow.”

The rumble of his laughter made you smile. “Ditto.”

“Simon?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for bringing me snow.”

“You’re welcome, dove,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.


End file.
